


Miss Too-Many-Gaps-[Surname]-[Name]

by Ajwamiju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Just reader making Kita confused, No Beta read we die like men, One Shot, Reader is kinda op??? Lmao, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajwamiju/pseuds/Ajwamiju
Summary: Kita Shinsuke, well known perfect student with a perfect record. Extremely diligent and is the source of every parent's envy, wishing their child was like him. He's never felt any strong dislike to anyone, no matter how annoying the person is to anyone else.Except you, [Surname] [Name], the seemingly lazy yet bright student that seems to barely have any will to live, let alone try in school.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Ojiro Aran/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Miss Too-Many-Gaps-[Surname]-[Name]

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hello, this is my first fanfic on AO3 and I have written both this note and the end note like, twice because I have no idea how the hell this works.
> 
> Anyway, this is a mess, if you haven't read the tags. This fic is born from no sleep,3 a.m. thoughts, and the line, "If Kita ever met me, he'd hate my guts lol."
> 
> What drove me to make this? I'm extremely parched for Kita content. No more no less.

Kita Shinsuke is well known among his peers as someone who gets perfect grades, never late, teacher’s beloved student, the kid every parent wants their child to become, the kid that parents compare their child to, and more. Never has he hold grudges, never has he had a strong distaste to someone, not even the childish, impatient, stubborn Miya Atsumu. Not to the teachers who give unreasonable amounts of work with ridiculously short deadlines and no tolerances.

That is, other than you. [Surname] [Name], a girl in his class he has come to dislike quite a bit. While you’ve never done anything to him, the snippets he gets of your lifestyle irks him. The two of you are quite similar in terms of outward persona, being the usually cold and emotionless students, but the two of you cannot be any more different to each other.

Your life is messy, if he has to describe it lightly. You come to school at random times, some days you would come so early, the gates of the school are still locked and some days you would come two hours late to school. You’re a part of the art club, the club infamous of doing basically nothing, most of the members opting to go home early; he’s sure you only joined because you were forced to join.

You always turn your assignments late, you barely pay attention in class, you toe the rules and you don’t even feel bad about it, your head is always in the clouds thinking of whatever, Kita doesn’t care enough to know. And if he spends his time listing why he has a distaste for you, he can go on for hours.

Yet, you are a star student as well, competing in academic competitions, uplifting Inarizaki’s name with the trophies you bring home, easily loved for your snarky remarks that sometimes disrupts the class and makes Kita’s mouth sour. Teachers know that you barely pay attention in their class, yet they say nothing and even joke with you. Whenever you tell the teachers you haven’t done your assignments, they’ll just pat your shoulder and give you an extension.

He remembers when you were sent out of class by a particularly strict teacher, at the time you simply shrugged and plugged in your earphones while doing your punishment, you even slept while on your knees in the hallway. No, the teacher did not scold you, rather, she simply reminded you to walk back in as her lesson was over.

You, in his eyes, are a lazy, messy, impulsive, self-destructive, scatter-brained—

“[Surname]! Ya didn’t sleep again today, did ya?” A classmate asks with a teasing lilt in his voice.

“Yeah man, crazy party last night.” You answer, a lazy smirk plastered on your face.

“Party? Ye’re jokin’.”

“Duh, do I look like I have a life?”

_No, you don’t_. Kita answers in his head as he listens to you conversing with some students. He can already see the image of you with your feet in the space under your desk usually used for storing books, leaning back on the chair with your bag thrown carelessly on the floor, barely filled with anything.

“Have ya done Watanabe-sensei’s assignment?” A student asks.

“… What assignment?” You answer, your voice emotionless, and he can imagine the tone of your voice matches your face.

“Geez, ye’re hopeless! Well, at least the teachers love ya. Perks of bein’ a genius, I guess.”

_Yes, you’re very much hopeless_. Kita answers mentally once more. _But no, I don’t want to believe you’re a genius_. He adds, knowing the geniuses he’s used to seeing actually work until they collapse, put in the effort whatever they’re passionate in. You? You barely have a will to live, let alone a will to try.

He sees you as someone who’s extremely lucky, maybe all of those competitions you’re entered in and have won are all because of pure luck. He explicitly remembers your answers whenever someone asks you if you know what the teacher is talking about.

“No fuckin’ clue man. Teacher was going in a fucking scribble or some shit.”

Oh, and you’re also very foul-mouthed.

So, it comes to a shock to him when you got paired up with him for a project. He mentally sighs to himself as he trudges over to you, scribbling nonsense into your worn-down notebook, cover barely attached from how you fold the book whenever you work with it, he knows are just filled with anything you can think of.

“Oh, hey Kita-san, you really wanna discuss the project now? We still have like… uh… oi! Tabata! How long do we have for this project?” You say, yelling to the girl across the room.

“Two weeks, dumbass!”

“Two weeks, is there a need to rush?” You ask with a shrug.

“I would prefer if we finished our assignment as quickly as possible.” Kita answers bluntly, gauging your face for a reaction, which he doubts you’ll make.

“Right… you’re Mr No-Gaps-Kita-Shinsuke,” you mutter which he just happens to catch. “Fine, I’ll send my part to you tonight.”

“What do you mean you’ll send your part to me? You’re doing it with me.” Kita asks, baffled at how you casually say that. “We’re meeting up after club to work on it.”

He expects you to get a word in, say you have something to do, make an excuse just so you can do whatever the hell you do after school.

“Sure.”

Kita almost shows it outside that he’s surprised at your answer. He’s still sceptical however, as there’s a chance you’ll just forget about it and go home. If you forget important things such as assignments and projects as easily as you breathe, he won’t have high hopes that you’ll actually keep your word.

But you continue to surprise him when he finds you near the school gates. Your attention is glued to your phone that you didn’t even realise the noisy group of boys that are heading home and nearing the gates. Kita stands almost dumbfounded as he continues to stare at you tapping away at your phone.

“Hey, Shinsuke, isn’t that [Surname] [Name] from yer class?” Aran asks.

“Yes… I didn’t think she’d actually wait for me to finish practise.” Kita answers as he trudges over to you. “[Surname]-san.”

“Ah, Kita-san, Ojiro-san, good afternoon.” You answer and straighten up, pocketing your phone. “Where are we gonna do this project, Kita-san?” You ask, tilting your head.

“Let’s head over to my house.” He answers, walking with Aran in front of you to lead you to his house.

“So, [Surname]-san… I heard about yer most recent English competition. Congratulations!” Aran says with a smile stretched on his face.

“Thank you, Ojiro-san, it’s really nothing impressive.” You answer with a soft smile on your face and a shrug to accompany said soft, lazy smile.

“It’s still impressive either way, I mean, ya usually enter individual competitions after all.”

“It just feels like another exam to take, it’s really nothing special.”

Kita listens on as you and Aran make conversation up until the intersection where Kita and Aran have to split up, he mentally prepares himself for whatever you’re going to bring up, but to his surprise, you didn’t utter a single word. That is until you reach his house to greet his grandma.

You kept the conversation with his grandma short yet polite and pleasant, when he looks back at his grandma as he’s leading you to the living room, he knows she already loves you. The somehow charismatic you that he dislikes. You don’t utter a word for the first hour while the two of you silently did your project, how it has been working out, he has no idea. But he somehow gets what you’re getting at as you point silently to a paragraph in his textbook.

Tired of the silence, he decides to speak up. “Ye’re quite talkative with people, aren’t ya, [Surname]-san?” He asks, the question coming out unintentionally condescending.

“Oh, would you have preferred for me to talk? I thought you would have preferred silence from me.” You answer, though he senses no malice in your tone.

“Why would I want ya to be completely silent?”

“You don’t like me, do you Kita-san?”

His head shoots up at your answer, seeing you already looking at him with a raised eyebrow, cheek resting on your fingers as you twirl your black mechanical pencil on your other hand, the mechanical pencil he frequently sees in your pockets along with your pen and eraser.

“We’re very different, and how I live my life irritates you to no end,” you say with a chuckle, placing your pencil down. “I figured out that was the case, feel free to correct me. You may not realise it, but those subtle changes in your expression and body language says everything.” You add.

“How…” Kita asks, speechless at how correct you got it. He’s a perceptive person, but he’s never perceived you as a perceptive person. You, who lives solely on the phrase ‘fuck it, shit happens.’.

“I noticed your body language is different with me, so, after seeing you around a bit more, I concluded it’s because of our differences.” You shrug and lean back. “It’s easy logic, really. But then, you can always be wrong since logic doesn’t work the same way for everyone.”

“Ya took the time ya could’ve used for studyin’ to do things like study people?”

“Mm… not really. If anything, I use my free time to think,” you answer, tilting your head and focusing your sight on something in the room. “I study those things I think about, just enough to satisfy my curiosity.”

He hums, remembering how you threatened one of the students in class to draw blood with a straight needle. And when the student didn’t believe you, you proceeded to explain in full detail about blood drawing that you scared the kid off. He glances at you; questions start piling in his head as you give him a smidge of the things that go on in your head.

“If you have any questions just ask away, I don’t mind answering ‘em.” You inform with a shrug. You sure do shrug a lot.

“Just… how do ya live every day? As in, just how do ya get by with yer chaotic, inconsistent schedule?”

“Honestly man, I have no clue.” You answer before cracking a smile. “Joking, I have a bit of it figured out. Well, how I live my life, huh? Hm… would you like this from a literal point of view, philosophical point of view, or a more… joking point of view?”

“Um… however ya want to answer it.”

“Aight, well… I live every day just going with the flow, I don’t have a consistent schedule thinking, ‘if I change up my schedule today, would I gain something good? Would I be able to help someone who happens to need help at the time?” You answer, your eyes darting around the room.

“If I were to say it from a more philosophical standpoint, I live my life however the day wants me to live for that day. I follow where my feet take me and I follow whatever conclusion my brain, gut feeling, and heart has come to. After all, things happen for a reason, don’t they?” You continue, a small smile stretching across your face as you continue to explain your train of thought. “It may be chaotic to you, but it lessens the chances of a murderer memorising my routine making them have a harder time of killing me.” You add with a laugh.

“Then… d’ya hate routines?”

“Not at all, while you may not see it, I have a vague routine. I don’t follow it to a T like you, but I have a pattern of events I follow daily.”

Kita mulls over your explanation, nodding periodically. You are unexpectedly… complex to him. hearing your thought process makes him wonder if you really aren’t just lucky as he always thought you were. “Then… how are ya able to do well in school when ya barely even pay attention to the teacher?”

“… I do pay attention to the teacher? I only don’t pay attention when I’ve already grasped the material enough.” You answer, scrunching your eyebrows in confusion before they shoot up once more. “Ooh… you must be referring to me constantly scribbling and doodling in class. That’s just my learning style. My brain absorbs things easier whenever I multitask, essentially. I don’t understand why, but I’ve made it my thing. Got in trouble a lot back in primary school for that though.”

“I… see…”

You smile at him, a genuine, bright smile he’s never seen you give anyone. “Apologies if I accidentally made you have a philosophical conundrum about this topic, don’t think too much about it, it’ll only hurt your head. I don’t expect you to change your opinion about me, but I suppose it’s refreshing to discuss these things with you. Ah, I have to go. Maybe I’ll stop at the convenience store and buy some ingredients for chawanmushi.”

You clean up your things and stand up, looking at Kita with the same bright smile. “I actually enjoyed this turn of events today; I’ll send my finished part to your e-mail tonight. See ya tomorrow!”

He watches on as you disappear into the distance. He places a hand on his chest as he replays your long explanation about how you live your life, he then recalls all of your discussions with university students or adults that occasionally come to school for open discussions, he realises just how bright you are.

And his heart thumps slightly harder in his chest as he walks back into his house.

\-----

If people were to ask about your relationship with Kita Shinsuke, people would answer that you were simply someone who is placed in the same class as him, calling you two acquaintances would probably be going a bit too far.

So, imagine the surprise when you two continue to interact long after the partnered project is finished.

People don’t even try to understand whatever conversation you’re having with him. To people, it sounds almost surreal as you jump from topic to topic, stringing him along and discussing whatever comes into your mind. Usually, conversations as such would overwhelm the volleyball captain, but after he’s listened to you the first time, he felt as if he can’t get enough of your ramblings. How you would talk with a bit more emotion in your tone as you enter discussions with him, how you would listen to his input to the topic.

But really, he likes listening to you talk, the small quirks in your speech, the tone of voice that just hits right to him. He doesn’t understand why, but he can’t help the fuzzy feelings he feels when he’s around you.

“So, that’s why I firmly believe English slangs are essential for English learners. Do you know how much fucking—”

“[Name]-chan!”

Kita whips his head to the source of the interruption, he sees Aran standing under the doorway, waving to you with a bright smile on his face.

“Aran-kun! Sorry Kita-san, I promised Aran-kun I’ll eat lunch with him today.” You say with a smile adorning your face.

Aran walks over to you and places a hand on your shoulder, smiling softly. You smile back and raise a hand to your shoulder, holding his hand. “Ah, we forgot to tell you…” You mumble when you see Kita’s confused features reflecting towards you.

“[Name] and I started dating a few days ago, sorry we forgot to tell you.” Aran finishes with a nervous chuckle. “Well, we’ll see ya later then!”

Kita nods and watches as the two of you walk away hand-in-hand, smiling at each other. He sits down and stares at his desk as he contemplates what just happened. His grip tightens on his slacks as the reality of his best friend dating the girl he wants to know sets in.

It stings.

Why does it sting? He thinks to himself as he thinks of your smiling face and the eyes full of love and affection aimed at his best friend. Your heart belongs to him and his heart belongs to you. The thought made the sting in his chest worse, he suddenly feels heavy, and his mind is scrambling to find a conclusion.

Throughout the day, a lot of people noticed the perfect student of Inarizaki in deep thought, they notice how he would space out which concerned some people to the point where it got in the way of volleyball practise. He got sent home that day to sort out whatever is going on in his head.

As he steps into his house, his grandma notices something is wrong with her grandson. From the time he got home, the announcement of his arrival, and the lag in his step. She ushers him to the table and gives him a cup of tea before sitting across from him.

“Shin-chan, is everything okay?” She asks softly.

“I don’t know baa-chan… I found out Aran and [Surname]-san started dating but… it just… stings? I’m not sure… but it feels… heavy.” He confesses, gripping the cup in front of him.

“Oh, Shin-chan,” his grandma mumbles before walking over to him, encasing him in a hug. “Ye’re in love my dear, whether it’s Aran-kun or [Name]-chan, what ye’re experiencing right now is heartbreak.” She says softly, caressing her grandson’s hair.

“It will pass, won’t it?” He asks, letting silent tears fall down his cheeks as the sharp sting in his heart intensifies at the revelation.

“It will, just give it time, Shin-chan.” She whispers, hugging Kita tighter.

He believed in those words, but as time passes, the sting in his heart persists as he sees you and his best friend show affection towards each other, how the two of you would absentmindedly talk about each other to him; he tries his hardest to keep his expression neutral and composed remembering how perceptive you are, and he believes he’s succeeded in hiding his feelings for you. No one has ever confronted him about it, so he would like to think he’s been extremely subtle in his feelings for you.

And it goes on up until graduation day for you and him; with your slightly messy uniform hugging your form paired with the bright smile you have while holding your diploma under the rain of sakura flowers of April, he can’t help but stare at you, breath hitched. His face feels warm and he can feel an involuntary smile gracing his lips as you laugh freely with your friends.

But his smile drops as quick as it appears when he sees Aran kiss you lovingly, he sighs before turning around to meet the members of the volleyball club, comforting a wailing Atsumu and sobbing Ginjima. He smiles as he comforts his underclassmen, trying to push any thoughts regarding you and Aran away from his mind. Graduation is sad enough as it is, he would rather not have another bad memory to add to the already bittersweet memory.

When he steps out of the campus for the last time, he looks back fondly at all the memories he made. He holds his diploma tighter as he makes his journey home with his fellow third-year volleyball friends and you. You all reminisce about your high school careers the walk home, sharing laughs and shedding some tears.

Comes the intersection where Kita and Aran separate; he remembers the first time you walked home with them, you followed him to his house in silence. But on this day, you follow Aran after waving goodbye to Kita, a soft smile plastered across your face.

And just as when he sees you walk home the first time you visited his house; he watches your back disappear with Aran on the way to his house. He smiles sadly and turns around, walking to his own house.

First loves and first heartbreaks do hurt the most, you once said some time ago, and Kita knows first hand just how much it hurts.

\----------

Years passed and Kita hasn’t been in contact with you much. You two still occasionally talk, but conversation with you has always been scarce as you busy yourself with university. Kita knows you’ve been hard at work at chasing your degree in psychology, he’s proud at how you’ve matured from the person he’s always thought as reckless and lazy to someone who breezes through university easier than a handful of students.

He can’t say he’s moved on from you; he sometimes wishes he could have you in his arms right now, looking at him the same way you used to look at his best friend. He would feel guilty for wishing such things but he figures it’s fine as long as he keeps it to himself.

As scheduled, he drives around town to deliver rice to his patrons, one of them being his former underclassman, Miya Osamu. He usually reserves Osamu’s order for last as he would love to catch up as he delivers rice without disrupting his other schedules. He enters Onigiri Miya with the rice bags perched on his shoulder and greets some regulars as well as the staff.

“Kita-san, nice to see ya.” Osamu greets with a smile on his face.

“Nice to see ya too, Osamu, how’ve ya been?” Kita answers and places the rice bags down gently.

“Been doin’ well, business is goin’ great as always.” Osamu answers as he takes some money out, handing it over to his former upperclassman. “Why doncha stay for a bit. [Surname]-san’s here, been a while since ya seen each other, right?”

“[Surname]-san?” Kita asks, trying to spy your figure in the establishment. “Does that mean Aran is here?”

“No, she’s alone. She just arrived at Hyogo a few hours ago.”

Kita finally steps out fully to the main dining area, scanning for your figure munching on onigiri. He smiles when he spots you, sporting a look that reminds him of you when you were in high school. You’ve changed quite a bit; your hair has grown and you’ve started wearing glasses from the countless hours you spent in front of a screen.

He walks up to you and taps your shoulder, making you turn your head to face him. A smile graces your face when you see him standing behind you. “Kita-san! It’s been far too long!” You say as he takes a seat next to you.

“How’s life treatin’ ya? Good I hope?” Kita asks as he watches you wipe your hands on a paper towel.

“Good, good. Got my degree and I happen to land a job here.” You answer, nodding your head slowly. “How about you?”

“As usual.” Kita answers with a chuckle. “Say, how’s Aran? I haven’t been in contact with him lately.”

“I’m not sure to be honest, last I heard he was busy preparing for an upcoming match. I haven’t contacted him much ever since our break up a few months ago.” You inform and sip your tea.

“Break up? Ya broke up with him?” He asks, with that information in mind, his heart flutters at the thought of a chance with you, though he’s still worried about how your four-year relationship with his best friend.

“Don’t worry, t’was a mutual break up,” you answer, shifting so you’re facing him completely now. “We’re still friends. We broke up because our schedules just don’t work well, with him training for games that can take up weeks at a time and me constantly busy helping people with their problems… it just won’t work out.”

“I see, well if ye’re both happy, then so am I.”

He sees the teasing smirk that tugs up your lips. “Kita-san, you don’t have to hide the giddy feeling you feel after hearing Aran and I broke up.”

“What do ya mean?”

You giggle and shake your head. “I think you’re forgetting I can read your body language easily, Kita-san. You’ve always been an interesting person to read.”

Kita laughs at your comment. “So?”

“Sorry for all the PDA and gushing Aran and I did back in high school. I swear I tried to keep it to a minimum!” You say softly, leaning your cheek against your fingers, a gesture you’ve been doing since your high school days. “I guess, just… you don’t need to hide the fact you’re happy that I broke up with him? I don’t know.”

Kita laughs at your first statement before softening his gaze on you from your second statement. “M’not exactly happy, but I’m excited, maybe I can finally have a chance with ya.”

You take his hand as your smile widens, he sees the way you look at him, the love and affection you once held for his best friend now directed to him. “Of course I’m giving you a chance, Kita-san. Wouldn’t have said anything otherwise.”

He turns his hand so he can entwine his fingers with yours. The fuzzy feeling in his chest forcing him to smile brightly at you. He knows you can see his love shining through his eyes and smile, one he doesn’t try to hide.

If he were to tell his younger self how he would fall in love with you, pine for you for years before finally getting a chance with you, he’s sure his younger self would look at him in confusion as to why he would fall for the only person he disliked for so long. He laughs at the thought, how he fell for the only person he’s disliked, how much confusion you brought to him the day you two finally formally have a conversation.

He rarely has visions too far into the future, but he can already see you and him building a family together far into the future, and he can’t wait to tell his children and grandchildren how Mr No-Gaps-Kita-Shinsuke fell in love with Miss Too-Many-Gaps-[Surname]-[Name].

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read! Hope it ain't TOO bad lmao.
> 
> Anyway, this fic is actually more of a filler fic while I work on the other fics I have baking in my WIP oven. I have a multi-chaptered Kita and Osamu one (different stories), and an idol series featuring Kita, Suna, Ennoshita, Semi, Shirabu, and Kunimi. I also have a Sugawara and Oikawa fic lined up, but I'll put them on hold for now because they have a lot of content to skim through.
> 
> Also yes, if you haven't noticed, I am a whore for Kita, thank you for coming to my simp session.


End file.
